A variety of battery powered lights have been produced far numerous applications. A common portable light is a flashlight that is powered by a number of battery cells. Typically, the battery cells are axially aligned inside a cylindrical housing to form a stack of serially connected cells. In other lights, a number of batteries are inserted into a battery holder that is then inserted into the housing of the light. In either configuration, the batteries and the contacts self-align when the batteries are inserted into the light. However, in certain light configurations, it is not desirable to stack the battery cells. In such configurations the alignment between the contacts of the cells and the contacts on the housing can be an issue particularly if the user is attempting to change the batteries in a low-light environment, which a common occurrence when using a portable light. If the batteries are not properly aligned with the contacts, the portable light will not work.